


Nap

by WemITodd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tired Shiro, Voltronween, Voltronween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: Shiro's tired. He just needs a nice place to sleep.





	

Allura's a slave driver. He's so tired, so heavy. Shiro doesn't want to go to his room; his room is cold. He wants to sleep somewhere where someone understands him. Shiro doesn't know where he's going until he's already at Black. She purrs at him and opens her mouth. He walks into the cockpit, sitting himself in the pilot's seat. "Hi, Black," he whispers, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Black purrs her own hello. 

Shiro lays his cheek on top of his knee and yawns. He doesn't think he's slept properly since before the Kerberos mission, if only he could close his eyes, they were so heavy and he could barely keep his head up. Another yawn escaped his mouth but he couldn't close his eyes. 

"How are you, Black?" the black paladin asks. 

Black purrs again and Shiro feels a wave of comfort roll over him. 

"I'm scared," Shiro muttered, pulling his legs closer to himself. Black didn't answer this time, but Shiro knew she was listening. "I can't remember everything from the Galran ship, and I don't think I want to, honestly, but what if I lost myself? What if I wasn't a hero?"

Black purred and images appeared in Shiro's head, flashes of memories and conversations. Shiro was filled with a sense of calm. No one was without their wrongs and he was no different. Shiro sighed and let himself relax. He smiled softly and let his eyes close. He drifted to sleep to the sound of Black humming in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Done  
> Again, this is late.   
> I was baking.   
> Also, it's short  
> But it's cute.


End file.
